


Rumors

by stellaisnotamermaid



Series: Rumors [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, M/M, Singer AU, band au, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaisnotamermaid/pseuds/stellaisnotamermaid
Summary: Nico is getting sick of his sisters gossiping about Will Solace's love life. It doesn't even affect them. At all. And besides, they've never even met him.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> me, on my longer fic: ugh, sorry, i have writer's block  
> also me: *write a 3k fic completely unrelated in another fandom*  
> i don't own anything

Nico was sitting under a tree on campus when he heard his sister squeal in delight.

 

“Hazel, look!” Bianca exclaimed. She shoved her phone into Hazel's face. She squinted at the screen for a second before a flash of recognition passed over her face 

 

“OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE TO PLAY IT RIGHT NOW—"

 

“I AM, I AM.” Bianca typed something in her phone really quickly, then turned the volume up all the way.

 

Nico was about to ask what was happening when music started playing out of Bianca's phone's speaker. He immediately recognized Will Solace's voice.

 

Skeletal butterflies flittered in his stomach and he struggled to control his blush.

 

They stopping squealing to listen to it, but after the first run through they started making inhuman noises. _“Oh my God, it sounds so good,”_ Hazel scooted closer to Bianca's phone so that she could hear it better.

 

After listening to the song several times, they pulled up the Genius Lyrics page for it. Bianca started skimming the information about the song.

 

“Okay, so the bassist was Kayla, that makes sense. Austin was drums, and Michael is the guitarist. Lee was keyboard. Obviously, Will was vocals and _holy crap. He wrote it, too. Hazel. This is a love song. Do you know what that means?”_

 

“Oh my Gods, Bianca, do you think that he's dating somebody?!” Hazel grabbed Bianca's phone to look at it herself.

 

“He did say that he wrote all of his songs from heart! Oh my Gods, Hazel, I think he might be!! It’s either that or some crazy metaphor, and normally Kayla is the one who writes in metaphors, not Will.”

 

“Do you think that he's dating somebody who's famous, too? Or somebody that he's known since childhood? Or maybe a fan?”

 

"I have no idea. He's never mentioned dating or romance before, so it could be anybody."

 

Nico had to laugh at that—he was in _no_ way _whatsoever_ famous. The kids in his classes didn't even know his name. He had, however, known Will since he was a kid.

 

They'd gone to the same summer camp when they were 10—before he'd met Hazel and when Bianca was in the hospital from the car accident.

 

They hadn't seen each other again until Nico had heard a familiar voice singing in a band at a bar, but they'd kept contact through email, then texting, and then social media.

 

That didn't mean that he wasn't a fan, though. Will was still his favorite singer, and he loved him more than anybody else on Earth (except maybe his sisters, who Will was tied with). Even the crazy fans who devoted their lives to The Suns didn't love Will as much as Nico did—that wasn't to say that Nico didn't devote his life to him, though.

 

He couldn't image a future without Will.

 

“I'm not sure, either, but he's always turned people down when they ask him out. Maybe he's been dating them this whole time? Or he's just liked them for years?”

 

They had been dating for years, but not as long as Will had been famous. They'd had mutual crushes ever since they met, pretty much. Even before Nico even knew what a crush felt like (even before he knew that guys could _like_ other guys).

 

Nico still remembered when Will had confessed to him. They'd been watching a movie together, when Will suddenly turned to him and said that he had to tell Nico something.

 

Nico had panicked at first, but once Will told him, he'd replied, “I love you too, you idiot.” and then kissed him. That was Nico's first kiss, and Will's too.

 

“Ahh, that would be so cute!!” Bianca screeched.

 

“Why's it even matter?” Nico interrupted. “If he wanted you to know who he was dating, he probably would have posted something about them on Instagram or Twitter.”

 

Will was still in the closet because he'd seen how Nico had been bullied at camp when he'd told some of the kids that he was gay. Even if he knew that most of his fans would still support him, he was still scared.

 

Nico fully understood.

 

And he didn't want people to try to pry into Will's private life any more than they already did, in case they found out. He didn't have any control over the general public, but he could at least attempt to stop his sisters.

 

Bianca and Hazel seemed to deflate, but only for a second. “Maybe he's about to tell us and this is just his way of starting. Maybe a way to gently break people's hearts if they have a crush on him?”

 

Nico stared at them for a second, then returned to his phone. At least his sisters were polite about it (and they wouldn't change their opinion about Will at all. He'd come out to them several years ago, scared of how they would react because of how their moms had raised them, and been accepted immediately. He'd cried a lot. So had they).

 

☀

**My sisters are gossiping about you**

**Oh? ;;;)**

**…**

**They're just trying to find out what your new song is about. It sounds even better with all of the instrumentals, by the way.**

**!!! Thanks !!!**

**What are they saying?**

**Just a ton of random theories**

**Like why you dropped a love song**

**(💕💕💕💕)**

**Speaking of one of their theories…**

**Are you planning on coming out to people soon?**

**They were guessing that the song was a prelude to you telling people who you're dating.**

**Yeah.**

**I think it's time.**

**And I'll only talk about you if you want.**

**I'm cool with whatever you choose to do.**

**And I'm proud of you, sunshine.**

**Thanks Death Boy ;;)**

**Oh crap, Kayla needs me.**

**I love you!**

**Love you, too.**

 

“Who are you texting?” Hazel scooted over to where Nico was sitting. Bianca followed her, moving closer to Nico's other side. She had to move her stuff out of the way, and almost put it in the flowerbed by accident.

 

He turned his phone screen away from them. “My boyfriend.”

 

“Oh?” Bianca prompted. When Nico said nothing, she added, “So, when do we get to meet this mysterious ‘Sunshine’?”

 

Nico rolled his eyes when she wiggled her eyebrows, then replied, “I don't know. He isn't in New York right now.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Los Angeles, right now.”

 

“Los Angeles? In the middle of the year?”

 

“Yeah, he's with his siblings right now.” Nico refrained from mentioning that they were in L.A. because they were recording the first half of their next album.

 

“When does he get back?”

 

“I think he'll be back in… three days? Then he has to leave again three days after that.” Nico was upset that he only got to see Will for a couple days—and that he had school on one of them—before he had to go record the second half of the album.

 

“Oh. Why is he so busy?”

 

“He has work.” Upon seeing Bianca's face, Nico added, “He's my age, he's just taking a gap year. He wants to go to medical school, later, but his siblings wanted him to work with them for a bit. He’s planning on still working with them throughout school, and afterwards too, but he wants to be a doctor really badly.”

 

“Oh, cool. What's his job now?”

 

Nico hesitated. “He's just kind of traveling the country.”

 

Hazel frowned at him, but didn't push him. Nico felt the need to add something else, but couldn't think of anything to say. She'd probably find out soon enough, anyway.

 

∞∞∞

 

Nico glanced at his watch anxiously. It was nearly 3pm, and he needed to get to the airport to pick up Will.

 

It was nearly 3pm, and his professor was still droning on about some Ancient Greek dude.

 

It was nearly 3pm, and Nico was stuck in his class.

 

Nico was tempted to exclaim that nobody cared about some random number that was created to calculate the circumference and area of a circle. You could just use a measuring tape if you wanted to know the circumference that badly!

 

Nico was putting his notes away early when her phone went off. She looked surprised, like she'd lost track of time. “Well, it looks like class is over! Have a great weekend, guys.”

 

Nico sighed in relief.

 

Everybody bolted out of the classroom, Nico in the lead. He was so excited to see Will that he barely even noticed how cold it was on his way to the airport.

 

He wasn't even wearing a coat that day, and it was the middle of winter. In New York City. And he was riding a motorcycle.

 

He went to the pick up area and waited awkwardly for Will. People looked at him funny, but that was probably because most people didn't bring motorcycles to pick people up from the airport (Will didn't have to take a suitcase with him when he went to Los Angeles or New York because his family had a shared house in L.A., and he had an apartment in Manhattan).

 

The doors opened and a crowd of people poured out of the airport. Nico immediately recognized his boyfriend despite the fact that he had a baseball cap and sunglasses on.

 

Most people probably wouldn't have given him a second glance if he hadn't been wearing his “disguise”. The majority of people getting off of the plane were well-off CEOs of companies. People who didn't have time or energy to pay any attention to a band.

 

Even if the lead singer was sunshine incarnate and _really_ cute.

 

They wouldn't have stared because he was famous. They did, however, stare because of his weird outfit.

 

Will looked up and saw him, and his face broke out into a huge smile. He ran over to Nico, who threw himself into his arms. “I missed you so much, Sunshine.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Nico breathed in Will's scent, then pulled back and smiled at him. “How was L.A.?”

 

“It was good,” Will replied, then added, “But you weren't there.”

 

And Nico just _had_ to kiss him for that. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds before they were interrupted.

 

Cars started honking at Nico's bike, so he sighed and stepped away from Will for a second. He climbed onto his motorcycle, then grabbed his and Will’s helmets.

 

He handed Will the yellow helmet, then had him wrap his hands around his waist. Normally, he hated when people touched him, but with Will… it just made him feel complete.

 

They drove through the city with Will's head resting on Nico's shoulder, and it made his stomach feel like it was full of skeletal butterflies.

 

Traffic was light, but Nico took a longer route back to Will's than usual because it was comforting to be so close to him. They were _definitely_ going to cuddle when they got to Will's, but Nico was content with how they were right then.

 

When they got to Will's apartment, he noticed Nico's smile as soon as their helmets came off. “What's got you in such a good mood?” He teased.

 

“You,” Nico answered truthfully. It wasn't like Will didn't know this already, but he'd been kidding. They both turned bright red anyway.

 

You'd think that after dating somebody for years you'd get used to basically-I-love-yous, but they both still blushed easily. Maybe not at the same things, but there was just as much blushing as there had been before they started dating.

 

“I love you so much.” Will whispered, then stepped back and opened the door.

 

“I love you, too.” Nico pressed a chaste kiss to Will's lips. The two of them walked through the door. Nico dropped the helmets on the floor, then followed Will to the couch, where they curled up and spoke about what had happened during the past week.

 

∞∞∞

 

On Monday, Nico was upset. He didn't like going to school as it was, but the fact that he had to be there when Will was home? It was downright painful.

 

 _Especially_ because Will had just come out as bisexual through Instagram 20 minutes ago, and Nico wasn't there to support him.

 

Instead, he was sitting under the same tree he had been sitting under last week, listening to his sisters gossip about his boyfriend. Again. It was becoming an obnoxious habit.

 

“Hazel, look!” Bianca exclaimed. “He just came out as bi—isn't that cool? We were right, sort of, that he was going to talk about his love life.”

 

Nico put his earbuds in and facetimed Will, with the camera swapped around so that it faced Hazel and Bianca.

 

“Nico? What are you—oh, are those your sisters?”

 

“Yeah,” Nico said. “How was your day?”

 

“Good.”

 

“Nico? Who are you talking to?” Hazel frowned.

 

“Sunshine,” Nico replied, pointing to his earbuds. “Just ignore me.”

 

“...You call me Sunshine when you're talking to them?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“It's nothing—” Will said, then started coughing. Before Nico could say anything in response, Will assured him that he was fine. His face was red, though.

 

“Anyway, I'm so happy for him! I hope that nobody is mean to him about this.”

 

“Same! I've already seen one person comment something mean, but before I could yell at them the page reloaded and I saw that about fifty people already snapped at them.”

 

“...Nico, did you call me just to force me to eavesdrop on your sisters while they're talking about me?”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

Will sighed. “You're a dork. I love you, though. And your sisters seem sweet.”

 

“Love you too,” Nico smiled. “And they are, when they aren't teasing me.”

 

“Are you talking about us?” Hazel narrowed her eyes at Nico.

 

“Mostly good things. Sunshine says that you two seems sweet.”

 

He heard a beep coming from Will's phone. “Oh, crap, I have to go—Kayla—I'll see you tonight? What time does your class end again?”

 

“Yeah, I'll see you. It ends at 3pm.” Nico felt a weight settle in his chest, but tried to ignore it. He'd been able to talk to his boyfriend, and he would see him later. That should've been enough.

 

With that, Will hung up, blowing him a kiss through the camera even though Nico still had his facing his sisters.

 

“So,” Nico began once he was sure that the call had disconnected. “Do you have any ideas as to who he could be dating?”

 

“Okay, well here's the thing. He wrote a love song, and then almost immediately came out afterwards, so it's PROBABLY a guy. They could be a girl, though. Somehow, nothing has leaked of their relationship yet, so they probably aren't famous, and they're probably an introvert or something.” Bianca theorized.

 

“Also, it's probably somebody that lives here, in New York, since he lives here. He's probably known them a long time, because if they met him after he was famous they'd probably have posted something about it and then that would have gotten leaked.” Hazel added.

 

“Oh my God,” Bianca gasped. “What if they go to our college?”

 

Nico covered his smirk by raising his phone closer to his face and pulling up Instagram. It was crazy that his sisters hadn't noticed that Will was following him, what with how often they went through his page.

 

He got a notification that Will had posted on his story, so he clicked on it.

 

_I love my boyfriend._

 

Hazel and Bianca squealed when they got the same notification.

 

∞∞∞

 

By 2:50, Nico's whole class was whispering with excitement. He couldn't hear what they were saying, and he didn't sit close enough to anybody to ask them.

 

When the professor dismissed them, everybody bolted towards the door.

 

Nico's phone was blowing up with texts from Bianca and Hazel.

 

**💀**

Bianca

**GUYS**

Hazel

**I HEARD!!!**

Nico

**Heard what?**

Hazel

**SOMEBODY SAID THAT THEY SPOTTED WILL SOLACE ON CAMPUS**

**I'M NOT KIDDING**

Bianca

**Do you think we'll see him???**

Nico

**Really?**

Hazel

**Yes!!!!**

**Now get out here and look with us!!**

Nico

**Okay.**

 

Nico spotted his sisters as soon as he got out of the classroom. Their classes were right next to his, so they normally walked back to the parking lot together.

 

This time, Bianca and Hazel were walking slowly, looking for Will. Nico, on the other hand, was trying to hurry because he knew exactly where Will would be:

 

Right by Nico's motorcycle, because he knew exactly where Nico always parked even if he'd only been there a couple times. That would be the best place to surprise him, anyway. It was the only place that he was certain to go.

 

When the three of them walked into the parking lot, Hazel and Bianca froze. Neither of them had noticed the crowd gathered around Nico's bike.

 

“If you were trying to surprise me, you failed, Sunshine.” Nico told Will as he walked over. “My whole class was buzzing about you before our professor even finished talking.”

 

“Worth a shot,” Will sighed. “How was your day, Death Boy?”

 

“It was good,” Nico replied. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Will said, opening his arms up for a hug. Nico kissed him on the lips quickly, then obliged, and sank into his warmth until he heard a squeak come from Bianca's mouth.

 

“Nico di Angelo, how could you not tell me that HE is ‘Sunshine’?” Bianca demanded.

 

“What is she saying?” Will whispered in Nico's ear as he turned to face her.

 

Nico just flashed a wicked grin at his boyfriend before telling his sister, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> rick said that will + nico are the same age, so they are. dead people aren't dead because obviously the plot would be wildly different if they weren't gods  
> edit: i just came back to this fic and oml??? it's so cute who possessed me and wrote this. the dialogue is on point.


End file.
